


Calamity - Chapter Art

by Blackberreh



Series: Naruto Fanart [2]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackberreh/pseuds/Blackberreh
Summary: Art for 'Calamity' by Anjelle





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Calamity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837576) by [Anjelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anjelle/pseuds/Anjelle). 



                                                 

 

[Cover art for Calamity, a fic by my wife Anjelle that y'all should really go check out here ;D ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837576/chapters/39526621)

The summary is here:

Most shinobi ought to know not to meddle with things that don't pertain to the mission. But Boruto isn't just another shinobi.

A C-Rank retrieval mission takes Boruto's squad to the excavation of an ancient village left in ruins. When he splits off from his teammates to go exploring, he finds himself unwittingly thrown back to a time when his father was shorter than him, the village was half the size, and a whole lot of dead people were still alive and kicking. Were that the only problem, maybe he could cope. But the curse mark on his arm just won't stop talking to him.

And being the Hokage's son, it's only a matter of time before his old man goes looking for him.


	2. Chapter 2

[Second chapter is up guys!! Give it a read~](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837576/chapters/39816909#workskin)

 


End file.
